waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Pictures?
On the side bar there is a heading for "New Pictures". Come the release of this game this will be flooded with content. I proposed that we begin to create galleries while our image population is low so we can better organize them while we have the time and resources. On the release we will no doubt be flooded and so will that heading unless we create our gallery. Direct users to a "Gallery" or section for "Images" instead which will house a list of categories, each category containing the files which correspond to it. 18:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know much about this organizing, as I'm quite new to wiki's so I'll let this up to others who know how to handle this... I like the idea of categories, and it seems best, as this morning I wanted to upload new images, but I didn't know if I had to do something special or so.. So I didn't upload them (someone else uploaded them already now...) --Fire Slyzer 19:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Quick question: How do I delete an image I uploaded? Because I accidentally uploaded one twice: once as ranger.jpg, and once as concept_ranger.jpg --Fire Slyzer 19:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I have been creating various categories for Category:Images that does a pretty good job of noting what kind of image categories we can anticipate. I'm certain we will come up with other categories, but I am ahead of you on this very idea. I've been trying to keep up with and other housekeeping activities to make sure at least what we currently got is under control and that we have properly categorized the various images into respective categories as appropriate. Each of the various image categories can also act as a gallery for users wanting to know what has already been uploaded. Several other "galleries" also exist on pages like Legends and Items. Could more be created? Absolutely! I completely agree this is something we have to stay on top of and not let it get to hundreds or thousands of images and pages that need to be organized into categories. We also need to check for orphaned images and pages as well, and I think there are a few that qualify for that at the moment. Not a whole lot, but there is some. :All pages should have a link that can be followed from the front page, as well as from the Browse category. Preferably, there could also be something from the sidebar as well that at least gets you started to find the content you are looking for. Finding content on a wiki is just as important as writing it in the first place, but this organization effort is difficult and often thankless. :BTW, if you want to delete a page you make and can't figure out how to undo the mess, you can add the template to the page and it will be flagged for deletion in a category most admins are going to be watching. We have some pretty experienced administrators here at the moment, so that isn't really going to be a problem. I need to set up an administrator request page, and perhaps a counter-vandalism unit page, but that will come with time. --Robert Horning 19:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :A gallery? We are already categorizing the pictures like Robert said above. "new pictures" is showing the recent uploads and is not a gallery to show what images we have. 21:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Discussion is over. 04:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC)